Inuyasha's book of drabbles and poems
by MakatoMai
Summary: Just a book of poems and drabbles on different characters, if you don't like a poem or drabble on a certain character just skip it! NO FLAMES!
1. Default Chapter

_Just here_

_By Makato Mai_

_Authors note: another poem I wrote dedicated to Kikyou…It's okay…_

_I'm not alive and I'm not dead_

_I wish I could take back the things I've said_

_And tell you how I really feel_

_I'm not alive or dead just here_

_My love for you is still around _

_My hatred yet unspent_

_How long must I suffer so? _

_Since I'm not alive and I'm dead_

_To see you with my other soul_

_Sets my heart on fire_

_Your love is mine, and mine alone_

_This is my one desire_

_But sadly I must decline _

_For I'm just here_

_Not alive_

_Not dead_

_Just here…_

_Makato Mai_

_Authours note: I'm sorry, it's not that good I know, I've just been finding a lot of old work I just thought I get it up. R&R_


	2. Reincarnated

_Reincarnated_

_By Makato Mai_

_Authors note: Another Kikyou poem…_

_In this darkness _

_Is where I dwell_

_I know my spirit _

_Is doomed for hell_

_I left a death _

_I had no desire to leave_

_This pain I feel can not be relieved_

_Bitterness of revenge from past times_

_And only one name comes to mind_

_As I wander across this endless land_

_And the string of fate is in god hands_

_Surrounded by darkness crowded by fears_

_Drowning in a flood of my own tears_

_I cry out, hoping someone will hear_

_But no one is near, to confront my fears_

_So in this darkness is where I'll stay_

_Wanting to be someone who is not me_

_For she is her and she is free_

_Though are appearance is the same_

_The difference is more then just are names_

_I was here first, she was here later_

_She's my reincarnation. _

_Makato Mai_


	3. Tragedy

Tragedy

A/N: Another one of my stupid poems, I wrote along time ago +hides no flames+

When your life came to an end

I should have died with you

But somehow I made it through

Fill the whole in my gaping heart

Take me back to the start

When I look up at the stars

I think of how you really are

And all the things you'll never see

All the things you never be

All the things you'll never do

And I wonder…

Why did it have to be you?

When I thought my life corrupted

And my life was a living hell

He came into my life a curse upon his hand

His hair was tied up in a little rubber band

He said to me do not dwell

In the end everything will be well

He showed me the light

In the empty night

He showed me the way

To find true love

He's filled the whole in my gaping heart

He showed me who you really are

And life will go on

Authors Note: I should post a recent one instead of the old stuff I wrote, I'll put it on my to do list…well R&R


	4. My golden eyes

My golden eyes

Authors Note: A poem of inu from his younger days…

* * *

Why am I so different? 

What makes me feel this way?

If it's okay to be different

What's so wrong with me?

Is there something I don't see?

Is it my hair?

It's not like yours

It's white as snow

And yours is black as night

I thought that be okay…

Is it my ears?

Their not like yours

While yours are small and round

And rest on the side of you head

Mine balance on the top

So there different

I can still hear

I thought that be okay…

Is it my claws?

You don't have any

You have nails and there less sharp

While mine are long

But I'd never hurt you

So why do you throw things at me?

Is it my eyes?

Everyone's eyes are different

So what's wrong with mine?

Mine are sad…

And as I stand from the side

I watch you laugh and play

And I realize what is wrong with me

I'm a hanyou

I thought being different was okay

That's what mommy would always say

But my eyes are sad

And I think they always will be

I guess that's what I get for being me

A hanyou…

Authors Note:... Inu...ToT...I'm sorry... +Hugs my little inu plushie+ R/R


	5. A sad smile

A sad smile

A/N: My first drabble, R/R in Inu's POV

* * *

I never had any reason to doubt her; she had always been by my side and I by hers, so how could she?

I raced my hands tight around the jewel, the treasure that would end all of this, I would be free, and I would be respected.

"Inuyasha" I hear my name and as I turn I see the rage in her eyes. Why was she angry? Why did she do it?

The arrow pierced my chest, I didn't explode like the others demon did, and she had sealed me against the tree, the tree where we were to meet.

I feel tired and I see the sad look on her face as she holds her injured arm and…I smile…Even hurt she was able to take me down.

She was still the women I loved.


	6. A wall between time

Authors Note: A angsty little drabble, please comment, inspired by a photo from a screen cap gallery

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, holding a small photo against her chest, her head tilted towards the floor.

It had been a week since then, since she had lost them and she still couldn't stop crying.

Kagome removed the wrinkled photo from her chest; tears ran down her face, a small smile painting across her lips as she looked at them.

It was over, she would never return to the fuederal era again. She would never see her friends again; all she had was this just a faded memory.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed during the night, crying out in her restless sleep, and sometimes she slept peaceful dreaming she was back in the fuederal era, sleeping by the fire with Inuyasha watching from above.

They were gone and so was she, but one photo and an endless night of dreams were all she had left, and so she would dream every night, and hold the photo every day in hopes that one day she would return with them and everything would be okay.


End file.
